


5 Times Steve Stopped Tony Arguing, and 1 Time Tony Stopped Steve

by Jessvampangel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessvampangel/pseuds/Jessvampangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is always getting annoyed at his teammates. After all, he was so generous as to let them live in HIS tower, surely they should abide by his rules? Sadly, whenever Tony starts to tell anyone off, they just call for help. And help is quick to arrive.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony can't resist Steve's requests and everyone else uses that to their advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Steve Stopped Tony Arguing, and 1 Time Tony Stopped Steve

**1 ~ The Time Thor Put A Hole In Tony's Wall**

Tony was used to a lot of his rooms being destroyed. He had set up a training room a long time ago to make sure nothing important got 'smashed'. But that didn't stop Bruce from getting angry - and it didn't control where he did it. It didn't control what Thor did, either.

"You ruined a project that had taken me  _months_ to make, Thor! Do you even understand the scale of what you've done?" Bruce yelled, but everyone else knew he wasn't really all that angry, mainly because the repercussions would have been much more obvious had he been. That didn't mean he wasn't angry, it just meant he was holding his anger in for all it was worth. "Can you even begin to comprehend that?"

"You cannot truly be that mad, Hulk! For you are not big and green!" Thor smiled brightly. Although this should really have been a positive given the situation, Steve knew it did not help at all. Bruce's jaw tightened as he stared at the broken remnants of his project, the frail piece of machinery having been accidentally smashed in the sheer force of Thor's hands. "This tiny machine cannot mean so much to you!"

"This  _tiny machine_ was supposed to save lives, Thor! A lot of them! And you just smashed months of work because you can't control your strength! For the last time,  _my name is not Hulk!"_ That was all that was needed before things got out of hands - Bruce's careful ones  _and_ Thor's unbelievably reckless ones. The shirt Bruce wore was torn in a matter of seconds, and suddenly the situation was dire. Instantly Thor was smashed into the wall, but he had a smile on his face.

Hulk took deep breaths, muscles moving up and down with an extreme amount of gusto just as a large hole was left in the wall and Mjölnir was in Thor's hand. Steve was sure the recklessness would have continued, had there not been a sudden cry of "oh, hell no!" from the other side of the large crack. Everyone turned to said crack to see Tony clambering through it, clothes stained with grease and eyes hooded. His face, unsurprisingly, was filled with rage. "This,  _this_ is why we have a training room! Why the fuck is there a hole in my workshop wall?!"

Hulk stared at Tony, but made no move to attack him. After all, his control was getting much better and Tony's anger was not focused on him. Probably because he had seen the hammer fly through his workshop in the first place. No, Tony's eyes were only on Thor. "I apologise, man of metal, but Hulk proposed a challenge and-"

"SO YOU BLEW A HOLE IN MY WALL?" Tony demanded angrily. Once again, Thor saw the situation the complete wrong way and only answered with a smile. The first thing he needed to be taught, apparently, was the basics of what anger looked like.

"I think you will find, that I  _smashed_ a hole in your wall." Thor laughed at his own pun, but Hulk was only just slowly turning back into Banner, Steve was still analysing the situation and Tony was far from in a laughing mood.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SPECIFICS! WHAT WERE YOU-?"

"Tony, Thor means well." Steve finally interjected, and instantly Tony's face fell. He knew, right then and there, that he was not going to risk getting on Steve's bad side for the sake of wrestling an apology out of Thor. Whether he wanted to let everyone in the room know that, however, was debatable.

"He- He blew a hole in my wall, Steve!" Tony yelled, but his anger was all but gone. He wouldn't yell at Steve, not properly, never in a million years. Even if he really,  _really_ wanted to, he doubted he'd have the strength. "I don't care if he meant well, there is now a fucking hole in my wall and I'll be the one paying to fix it!"

"Language!" Steve suddenly snapped, and almost instantly Tony had shriveled away. He knew Steve didn't like it when he swore, he had made a point to swear less simply because of it, but occasionally when he got mad he couldn't help himself. Steve, on the other hand, was apparently trying to calm down. "It's not like you can't afford it, Tony. You won't even notice the difference in your bill."

"I- It's the thought that matters." Tony grumbled, but it sounded more now like a stroppy child than a grown man who was mad. The evidence was clear - whatever Steve wanted, Tony made happen. He certainly wasn't going to object when his wishes were so easily obtained. "Don't do it again."

With that, Tony spun on his heel and climbed back through the hole in the wall, returning to his work instantly. His face was red, but besides that no sign of anything having ever happened were left. Bruce had left the room midway through the argument, probably to go and find some clothes. Steve had returned to reading, sat back in his chair. Thor had a huge grin on his face. It wasn't smug by any means; more just happy as always. Clint, on the other hand, was not about to pretend everything was the same. "Is that seriously all it takes to shut him up? Man, I am so calling on you next time he gets mad at me."

"I can still hear you!" Tony shouted, scowling at Clint angrily. That didn't shift the shit eating grin off Hawkeye's face, nor did it worry or hinder him in the slightest. Seeing this, Tony turned back to his work, scowl still set firmly onto his face as he grumbled, "Thanks to this goddamn hole in the wall..."

 

* * *

 

**2 ~ The Time Clint Did A "Test Run"**

Tony Stark's suit was his baby. No, seriously, he nurtured the thing for many months and then proceeded to nurture it for the rest of it's working life. Heck, he was still doing so. So it's not all too surprising that he wasn't very open to the idea of someone else wearing it. Especially not someone who didn't know the first thing about working the suit or how to look after it.  _Especially_ not Hawkeye.

"What, in gods name, are you  _doing?_ _"_ Tony yelled as he entered the living room. It took less than a millisecond for all eyes to be on him, all three pairs of suddenly very worried eyes. In front of him was a startled Thor, a lazily seated Natasha Romanov and a very,  _very_ in trouble Clint Barton in  _his_ suit. The vizor was raised and Clint looked out of it with suddenly very scared eyes.

"Um, hey, Tony!" Clint laughed awkwardly. His greeting did not change Tony's mood nor the tension in the air, if anything it made him angrier. Tony strode towards his attacker (because anyone was dared to even  _touch_ his suit without permission was attacking him) and stood all too close to Clint for the situation to be at all comfortable, staring straight into the man's eyes.

"Clint Barton, I swear to every God above that if you are not out of that suit in the next _thirty_ _seconds,_ I will tell it to self destruct." It only took Clint one second to realise that Tony was certainly not joking. He instantly started tugging at the arms of the suit, desperately trying to pull the metal off him before he angered Tony any further. It was at this point that the tension lessened around everyone except Tony and Clint, and Natasha was the first to burst into laughter. Clint shot her a glare before he looked back up to give his best puppy dog eyes to Tony, but he wasn't having any of it. "Ten seconds, Clint."

"I don't know how!" Clint cried urgently, which only managed to send Natasha into another fit of laughter and to bring a chuckle to Thor's lips. Tony raised an eyebrow, despite knowing full well that the man was telling the truth, but far too angry to let it on that he knew. "Tony, I'm serious! I would it I could!"

"You're telling me you put on my most prized possession and didn't even question  _how to look after it?"_ Needless to say, the situation wasn't getting any better for Clint. This statement only caused Natasha to roll her eyes however, and Tony turned to her, his glare now focused in that direction. This time, Natasha didn't even flinch.

"Most prized possession my ass. We all know that's Steve." Natasha pointed out. This received a bellow from Thor and suddenly Clint's entire face brightened up. It didn't take Tony thirty seconds to work out why he was smiling, but it didn't mean he had any chance of stopping it. That, in itself, didn't stop him trying. "Don't even think-"

"STEVE!" Clint yelled at the top of his lungs, and almost as soon as he said it the man himself was in the room. Steve wasn't in his Captain America uniform, mainly because no one else was in uniform either (except Thor, but that's because he's Thor), but he still managed to play the part perfectly. What he  _was_ wearing was some tight fitting jeans coupled with a complimentarily tightly fitted grey shirt, which did wonders for his figure. Tony hadn't actually seen Steve that morning and just that moment was  _not_ a good time.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, eyes skimming over the whole situation. Perhaps he would have been surprised, were he not used to his teammates antics at this point. Although seeing Tony chatting with Iron Man was a first, even in their books.

"Tony's going to blow me up!" Clint whined. He was stood stock still in the suit, possibly because he was still worried about the plausible explosion and probably because he didn't know how to move. Tony now looked about ready to shoot him. Still, Steve was now listening, so he did his best to hold his tongue.

"He's in my suit!" Tony cried out, turning to his boyfriend. He hadn't meant to, but his argument was just as whiny and desperate as Clint's had been. Natasha was reminded of two siblings arguing over the opinion of their parent, and she found a small smile making itself present on her lips. "He knows how I feel about my suit!"

"I don't know how to get out of it!" Clint argued back, still facing Tony, although his eyes were cast to the side.  _Doesn't know how to turn, then._ "Trust me, cap, I would if I could."

At this point Steve held up his hand, stopping Tony before he could speak again. When the man let out a whimper Steve fixed his gaze, eyes narrowed. Needless to say, Tony didn't say anymore. As if proving a point, nobody spoke for the next few seconds, before Steve finally let out a sigh and spoke again. "Tony, help Clint out of the suit. You have a press conference in half an hour, you need to get ready. You know, put some clothes on."

Tony's mouth fell open in shock, but Clint just looked smug. Steve turned around, determined to leave the situation with that order, but that didn't stop Tony letting out a little mutter of "Traitor", nor did it stop the smirk that took over Steve's face at the single word.

 

* * *

 

 

**3 ~ The Time That Natasha Broke His Robot**

The last time Natasha made Tony angry was, well... never. She may have been able to beat him up easily without the suit, yes, but that didn't mean she wanted to see Tony's mad side. Mainly because he owned the building, and she didn't fancy being kicked out any time soon. Needless to say, Natasha was very cautious around Tony's toys. But when she broke one of his (most likely priceless) training robots one afternoon, she was adamant that, no, it was completely  _not_ her fault.

"It's a training robot, Tony!" She tried to put emphasis on the words without yelling, but they came out loudly anyway. She usually tried to do things rationally, but then so did Tony, and if he wasn't going to be rational, then... sometimes it's best to fight fire with fire. "If it can't withstand  _my_ force, think what it could do under Steve's!"

"That's why this robot wasn't designed for Steve!" Tony roared back, removing another bolt from the robot with a mechanical pop. Natasha let out an aggressive sigh, stepping away and holding her head. It was all she could take to not kick him in. "If it was, it's would withstand the force! You all have robots designed specifically for you, and they cost a lot of money! It's why you, Natasha, shouldn't be fighting one of Clint's training robots!"

"Clint isn't weak - why can his robots not withstand a little beating?"  
  
"Because Clint trains with arrows! They don't need to withstand punches!"

"Then why was one of Clint's robots in my training area?"

Tony let out a groan, screwing a new bolt in place. Once it was successfully in her turned to Natasha, sending her a harsh glare. As tough as she was, she found herself slightly uneasy from looking into his eyes. "These robots only come out when they're called. You used the wrong station."

"It's not my fault, they don't have plaque's! How was I supposed to-"

Natasha was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Both her and Tony turned to see Clint, a far-too-happy smile on his face as he gave them a little wave. His eyes flickered between both of them, but it was clear the smile was focused towards Natasha. Instantly, Tony knew today was not his day. "Hey, fellow avengers! I brought help. You can thank me later."

With that he turned around and someone else entered the room. Tony practically wailed as he turned back to the broken robot, apparently not even trying to fight any kind of argument. Steve looked around cautiously, as if he had something to be worried about. "What was so urgent that- oh, hey Natasha."

Natasha, on the other hand, was beaming. She never thought she could love (in a totally platonic way) Clint more. "Steve! Tony's gotten mad at me for breaking a training robot - yes, training, _I know."_

Steve turned to Tony, a look of confusion on his face as he watched the man. He had his back to his two companions, mainly so that they couldn't see just how red in the face he had gotten. Perhaps he should screw the bolt in extra tight, just for good measure. "No, just go, both of you. I forgive you. Let me finish fixing this robot."

Steve still looked slightly off put, but Natasha has never felt better. She left the workshop with a spring in her step, and reminded herself to thank Clint later. And send Steve a thank you card, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

**4 ~ The Time Clint Saw Something He Shouldn't Have (Yes, Clint again, because he can be a little shit sometimes)**

Clint didn't realize there was anybody in the bathroom. Well, correction; he did, he just thought it was Natasha. And that was okay. He didn't want to see Natasha naked or anything, he could just hear the shower water running. Natasha always pulled the shower curtain shut in case any of the boys came in, and she trusted him enough to do whatever he needed to so long as he didn't go anywhere near the actual shower. She also didn't leave the shower on after she'd gotten out, because she was self-righteous like that. Apparently, Steve wasn't.

He hadn't run out of a room quicker in his life. Not only was it a serious invasion of privacy (on _so_ many levels) but he had heavy respect for the team leader, and he didn't need that image tainting. If he'd know the consequences, however, perhaps he wouldn't have been so quick to leave.

"Steve, are you- Clint?" Tony stopped, speaking and moving, and just stared at Clint for a moment. After that one precious moment, his face got sourer and sourer the more time went on. "Clint, what did you just do."

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I meant to go in, but I didn't-" Clint struggled to find the right words. He knew how bleak things looked, and he knew he needed to inform Tony of the circumstances, but his mouth just didn't seem to be cooperating with him.

"Did you just see what I _think_ you saw?"

"He didn't mean to, Tony. It was an accident." Steve suddenly appeared next to Clint. He now had a towel securely wrapped around his waist (Clint praised every god he could think of), and he had his hands on his hips. Tony's eyes widened considerably further. Apparently, Steve's appearance hadn't made the situation any better.

"Y-yeah, I didn't mean to! Trust me, I don't  _want_ to see that!" Clint suddenly caught himself, glancing quickly at Steve before looking away again. Honestly, despite having seen Steve shirtless a couple of times, it was making it considerably more uncomfortable now than it had been then. "N-not that it's bad or anything, I just-"

 _"Did you just compliment his dick?"_ Tony yelled, his jaw dropping considerably further. Clint cursed under his breath, wanting nothing more than anything to drop the shovel and climb back out of the deep hole he'd just dug. Steve didn't look particularly comfortable with he situation either, and Tony just looked like he was going to kill him.

"No! Well, I did, but not because I want - ah, fuck, I'm sorry, okay?" Clint rambled, putting his head in his hands and shaking it. The conversation wasn't progressing any further, and that certainly did not mean he wasn't trying. Any subject, any at all would have suited him better. "I thought it was Natasha."

"And that's better because?" Tony questioned. He raised an eyebrow, but he was still bright red in the face and obviously fuming. He might not make it obvious, but he didn't like to share, especially not Steve.

"Look, he said he's sorry, okay? And I believe him." Steve suddenly interjected. He seemed less put out now, reclaiming control of the situation as he always did, although he was still avoiding Clint's eyes. Clint didn't blame him. He wouldn't like Captain America to see _his_ dick particularly either. "Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Although Tony had calmed down considerably, he still didn't look completely satisfied. It was probably because Steve was trying to guilt trip him rather than just commanding he do as he is told. "I'm apologize, Steve, but if someone sees you naked other than me I'm damn right to question it."

Steve flushed bright red, and despite the overall awkwardness of the conversation Clint couldn't stop the edges of his lips turning up ever so slightly. The team rarely ever mentioned Tony and Steve's relationship out of respect, but Clint still kind of liked watching their little moments. After all, Tony was the only one who could make Steve blush, and Steve was the only one who could shut Tony up. "He didn't mean to. I doubt he wanted to see anything. You don't... there's no need to worry."

Suddenly it dawned on Clint exactly what the problem was, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable about it. He didn't realize how insecure Tony was about his relationship. The trust was there, it was commendable to say the least, but there were still many doubts in the back of Tony's mind. He worried every second about Steve moving on, finding someone better. He didn't think he deserved it. What he didn't realize, and what everybody else saw clear as day, was that Steve could never love anybody more than he loved him. 

With that Clint turned to the door, deciding to speed walk towards the exit. He had no desire to stay in the conversation, nor did he see any need to. It was none of his business, after all. He saw Tony take a step towards Steve and heard a deep "You're  _mine_ " before he shut the door, and he quickly ran away. He did not  _ever_ want to see anything like that again.

 

* * *

 

**5 ~ The Time Bruce Took Pepper's Side In An Argument**

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me," Tony groaned, his ears turning red at the tips as all the blood rushed to his head. It came in a surge of anger, and it gave him a small headache at first, but he did his best to ignore it. "Bruce, you're supposed to be my right hand man!"

"Sorry Tony, but she's right." Bruce spoke firmly, clearly telling Tony that he wasn't messing around. He was seriously taking Pepper's side, and, in hindsight, that made Tony more angry than it probably should have done. "You need to get more sleep. It's not healthy."

"But I'm working! I can't help it if I'm working!" Tony protested, tightening his fists. Adrenaline ran through him at hyper speed and set his nerves on fire, causing his body to tense. "It's what's best for the company - I've done it my entire life!"

 _"It's not healthy."_ Bruce repeated slowly, as if teaching the words to a small child. Tony scoffed, but it was clear Bruce wasn't done yet. Pepper looked smug as anything, and god, what Tony would give to wipe that smirk off her face. "Imagine what Steve would think."

"Think of what?" And instantly, as he always seemed to be when Tony needed to be calmed down, Steve was in the elevator. He held a steaming cup of what Tony hoped was coffee in one hand, and in his intense focus on that thought Tony neglected to remember that there were two others present in the room with him.

"Pepper was just telling me that she's trying to convince Tony to sleep more, and I was agreeing. It's not good for him." Bruce explained. It occurred to Tony in that moment just how many times he had wanted to slap his teammates recently, but he tried to calm that thought as he remembered why Steve was probably in his workshop in the first place. I'll give you a hint - it wasn't to give Tony coffee.

"I've been telling him that for the past few months. He won't listen." Steve replied, moving further across the room until he was standing next to Bruce. It truly did feel like they were ganging up on him, as Tony sat on a stool next to his desk with all three of his attackers standing above him. "I just came to get him to come to bed."

"Is that warm milk?" Tony interrupted, finally able to see the contents of the mug. He raised an eyebrow at Steve, wondering why his boyfriend had suddenly chosen that moment to start treating him like a five year old. "And I'm fine, honest."

"It helps you sleep if it's hot," Steve remarked, placing the mug on the desk next to Tony. He eyed it worriedly, not trusting the texture of  _hot_ milk for a second, but this only achieved an eye roll from Steve. "JARVIS, how are Tony's vitals? When was the last time he slept?"

"Mr Stark's vitals are relatively normal for him, Captain. His breathing is a little heavily, as always, and his pulse a little weak. He is slightly below average temperature also. The last time he slept was approximately 34 hours ago."

Steve looked at Tony pointedly, but Tony only shrugged and turned back to his desk. "See, fine. As he said, normal." He hesitantly picked the mug, taking a cautious sip. Finding the milk to actually be sort of pleasant, he took a larger gulp before putting it back down and turning back to the arm of his suit. He was trying to figure out why it had been malfunctioning recently, and he didn't appreciate the disruption. "You worry too much."

"We worry because we care." Pepper said, but this only made Tony rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't believe her - after all this time, he was finally coming to terms with the fact that yes, maybe they really did care about his well being. But this was the way it had always been; he liked it this way. This way worked. "You know we do, Tony. You need to look after yourself, your brain will work much better if you do."

"Mr Stark's blood pressure is dropping." JARVIS suddenly interrupted, and worry flashed onto everyone's faces.

"You already took my vitals, JARVIS, you don't need to-"

"Breathing rate is increasing sharply. Mr Stark, I would strongly suggest you-"

JARVIS didn't get to finish his sentence before Tony had fainted. Bruce was frozen in shock and Pepper let out a shrill cry as Steve lurched forward suddenly and caught him before he could hit the floor. Bruce and Pepper just watched in shock as Steve lifted his boyfriend's legs, carrying him bridal style. He then turned to his two companions, thinking better than to leave them worried. "He doesn't listen when you tell him to go to bed. I tend to have to take matters into my own hands."

With that Steve entered the elevator, hugging Tony close to his chest as he requested for JARVIS to take him to their bedroom on the top floor. As soon as the doors were shut, leaving a startled Pepper and Bruce behind, he let out a sigh as he watched Tony's sleeping face. "What are we going to do with you?" He muttered, smiling fondly.

 

* * *

 

 

**+1 ~ The Time A Reporter Flirted Where And When They Shouldn't Have**

Tony was used to being inappropriately questioned. After all, gossip traveled quickly between reporters, and it wasn't news (ironically) that Tony was a playboy. A lot of people didn't mind, not everyone was looking for a serious relationship. Tony had, of course, given up that life when he started dating Steve, but he hadn't told the media that yet, and Steve certainly hadn't. It wasn't that they were hiding it - they had been on dates before, Tony just preferred to take Steve to more private places where they wouldn't be bothered by reporters and the media hadn't caught on yet.

They would, however, very soon.

The woman Tony was filming an interview with was nice; too nice, as reporters often were. But Tony didn't question her life as long as she didn't delve too deep into his, that was an unspoken rule between interviewers and interviewee's. The cameraman had apologized profusely when they'd first entered for his son being there, but (in his words) the little boy adored Captain America and it would make his day to meet Steve. Steve, being Steve, had insisted on the boy staying, and they were quietly playing in the recording room (or whatever they called that space, Tony didn't care, he didn't mess with that side of things) as Tony got the interview over with.

"And what about Iron Man, then, as I am sure the public is interested, as always. We all know the backstory, but I was wondering - why did you decide to go full time? You could have escaped and had done with it, but instead you decided to become a public figure; an avenger, none the less. Was that what you intended?" The interviewer asked, smiling cheerfully at Tony. Trying not to choke on the sweetness (because, let's face it, all of this was sugared up for the viewers), he smiled back and prepared a response.

"I suppose it's just a very alluring thing, you know? I had the potential to be a hero, to save people, and I got to do it whilst having fun. There's a certain pull to that lifestyle that's difficult to ignore." He explained. It was, of course, all bullshit, but he got the feeling the public wouldn't take too kindly to hearing that he had been forced into joining the team by Nick Fury. "Plus, who doesn't find a man in armor attractive?"

"I think we can all agree with you there," the reporter giggled and gave a wink. Suddenly she seemed a lot less sugar and spice and more sugar and salt, and given the new circumstances Tony wasn't so sure he was comfortable with it. "And I must say, red is certainly a  _very_ attractive color on you."

Tony barely registered Steve's sudden interest in the screen in the room before he once again gave the reporter his full attention, forcibly giving her a smile and doing his best to look relaxed, like he usually would. "I'm glad that you think so-"

Suddenly there was a loud noise and all the attention was suddenly on the door, which had been frantically flung open. The camera crew started to panic as Steve waltzed into the room, making his way straight over to Tony. Tony himself gulped, immediately seeing an issue, and waiting for the man to have reached him before protesting. The camera's were still rolling, there was nothing they could do about that, but at least they could cut this footage out... hopefully.

"And on that note, we have to go." Steve suddenly snapped, grabbing Tony's arm and easily dragging him onto his feet. Tony gawked at him as he was dragged across the room, despite his best attempts to stop himself, and towards the exit.

"Wait, Steve!" Tony protested, digging his feet into the carpet. Steve's super strength was becoming an issue, but sensing Tony's struggle he eventually paused and turned to him. Tony was surprised at the harshness in his eyes, but he tried to recollect his thoughts and spoke as rationally as he could. "Would you calm down, please? What's happened?"

"She's flirting with you." Steve scowled. He was speaking under his breath so that only Tony could hear him, but his gaze was definitely in the reporters direction. Tony's eyes widened, about to object, but Steve spoke again before he could. "Don't question me, Tony, she has been this whole interview, and that was the final straw."

"Steve, please." Tony was pleading now, tugging on Steve's arm. His grip was on Tony's shirt, but he could feel the pull of the fabric and it was actually rubbing slightly with the force. He was surprised it hadn't ripped yet. "I have a good thing going with this place. They don't post anything I don't tell them to. It's harmless - it's not like I'm going to sleep with her. If we go now they'll post this as a cameo from Captain America, and you don't want that. It looks bad."

Steve seemed like he was hesitating. His grip on Tony's shirt was loosening slowly, but he was still breathing heavily in anger and he was clearly still upset. Tony wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but he knew he had to get the interview done first. They didn't need any bad reputation, not when there were already people who believed they were no good. It was looking like Steve was going to release him when the woman suddenly spoke up, her face contorted in anger. "Excuse me, but this is an interview! We're not finished!"

Instantly the disgust was back on Steve's fast and, without warning, his lips were on Tony's. He knew it was a bad idea - the cameras were framed on them and it was just stupid jealousy, for gods sake - but he did it anyway. And as always, Tony couldn't resist. He melted into the kiss, clinging onto Steve's shirt for dear life, before finally Steve pulled away and glared at the woman. "You can keep that in."

With that, he grabbed a struggling Tony (who, ironically, was still shocked and desperately clinging onto his shirt) and left the room. He dragged him all the way back to the parking lot, although Tony seemed to become conscious again halfway there, and then he let out a sudden laugh as they climbed into the car. "And people say I'm the jealous one."

Steve only blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know some of these fit the title rather loosely, but I couldn't think of a name, goddammit. I'm sure you got the right idea. Thanks for reading, kudos are welcomed warmly!


End file.
